Secrets
by AllWasWellatPigfarts
Summary: What if Nate had found out about Chuck and Blair in High Society? How would he have reacted and what would he have done. Completely Chair.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own gossip girl, sadly. Give the story a try, it's not anything too au it's just what i think would have happened if Nate found out about Chuck and Blair earlier in season one. Reviews are greatly appreciated XD.**

* * *

Nate arrived at Blair's penthouse and looked around, Dorota hadn't appeared at the elevator which was weird but he guessed that the doorman had told her it was him and she hadn't thought anything of it. The conversation he had had with Chuck earlier that morning had spurred him to do something. He missed Blair like crazy and was starting to realise how great he had had it with her. Chuck had told him that he didn't miss her, but he was wrong, and what did Chuck know about having a girlfriend anyway? Figuring that he'd waited long enough for someone to notice that he had arrived, Nate headed up to Blair's room.

When he got to the top of the stairs he saw the door was open and was surprised that he could distinctly make out two people making out on her bed. He couldn't tell who the guy was from where he was standing so he moved around slightly to where he could see directly in but was sure he wouldn't be seen. He really didn't want to get caught by Blair and her new guy like a peeping tom. He doubted that would help him win her back. No, he knew it wouldn't. That's when he saw and heard who it was.

"You looked pretty hot on Princess Theodore's arms today" Chuck spoke softly to Blair.

_Chuck! No way! _Nate reasoned that he had to be hallucinating. There was no way that Blair was lying on her bed with Chuck. Kissing him.

"Oh, is that what I am to you? Just an accessory?" came her flirty voice. Nate paused, it was a tone he had never heard on her. He'd heard her angry, sad, mocking and what he thought was flirty but the way she was talking now just sounded so sexy.

"Next to him yes, on me you'd be so much more" Chuck said as he turned them over. Nate didn't want to watch this, this was his best friend and girlfriend, having a private conversation but most importantly making out, which was why he just couldn't look away.

"But I can't be on you remember" Blair said and Nate silently agreed. "Cause you don't want Nate to find out, and I don't want anyone too. And you'll have to learn to behave yourself first" she smirked.

This worried Nate, it meant something had been going on for a while and they were purposely hiding it from him, he couldn't really blame them for that, if he was them then he would too, but it was then that the anger inside him started to build up. What the hell was Chuck doing? This was blair, _his_ Blair. She was his girlfriend. Chuck had no right to do this and he knew that he wanted her back but he was sneaking around with her. Was this some twisted game to Chuck? This was Blair, she was pure and innocent and waiting for the perfect time to lose her virginity, why would she be wasting her time with a manwhore like Chuck?

"Be my date to Cotillion?" Nate heard Chuck ask and he moved closer to the door again.

"What? Chuck, you know we can't be out in public. Especially not Cotillion" Blair argued

"We can just say we're going as friends, people think we're friends and won't think everything of it. They know you've just broken up with Nate and you can just say you felt most comfortable going with a friend"

Nate could tell that Blair wasn't fully convinced

"I can't bear to see the Princes arms all over you, and you would have way more fun with me and you know it"

"You do make a good point" She agreed and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Is that a yes?"

"Define yes"

Chuck groaned "You promised to stop holding that over me"

"What? How I give you butterflies?"

Chuck nodded against her neck.

"Don't worry Bass, there's something fluttering in my stomach too" she smiled and Nate could not believe what he was hearing. _Butterflies._ Chuck Bass doesn't get butterflies and Blair is only supposed to have them for him. What the hell is going on with the universe?

"So what time should I pick you up?" Chuck asked

"Just get here for about four so I can check your suit, then you can take it off and we can engage in a few pre-Cotillion activities" She smirked slowly and kissed him. Her hands moving through his hair as he turned her over so he was hovering above her.

"I'm enjoying this transformation into a nympho, Waldorf" Chuck decided, and it was just for him. No one else had touched her like he had, heard her screaming their name or seen her face contorted with passion as she reached her climax. That was something that was reserved only for him.

"I am not a nympho" Blair cried indignantly while slapping him.

"Don't worry, B. You're good at it"

Blair tried to stay angry, even if it was mock angry, but that was such a twisted compliment that she just kissed him again.

"I thought I wasn't that great?" She asked repeating his words from her birthday

"I was lying" he said slowly "You shot me down and were planning to run back to Nathanial. I was trying to convince myself more than you" He kissed her again.

"How about you show me just how good I am" She said seductively as she started undoing his shirt.

Nate decided that this was his cue to leave, he wasn't a pervert. As soon as he heard Chuck offer a quick "My pleasure" and Blair giggling he ran quietly down the stairs to the elevator and got in. His head was spinning and as he left Blair's building he didn't even know where he was going but decided he would just follow his feet wherever they took him. So Blair had slept with Chuck. The night they had broken up. It had to have been or they wouldn't have been talking about it at her Birthday. Blair had waited ages for the perfect time and then she had just thrown it away with Chuck Bass of all people. Surely there was a mourning period for a relationship as long as theirs, and even if it had been long enough she still shouldn't have slept with his best friend, and Chuck should have never gone there. He couldn't understand how the two people who he thought cared about him the most could do this to him. And there was no way this could be real, I mean this is Chuck and Blair. How dysfunctional would that relationship be. They were selfish to do this without even thinking about what it would do to him.

That's when Nate decided that he would give them a taste of their own medicine. He knew the way they messed with people, the schemes and the manipulation. It wasn't really him but he would make an exception this one time. Chuck and Blair would not know what had hit them, but first he had to figure out how to do this.

xoxo

Chuck made his way up to his suite a massive smile on his face. He couldn't believe Blair had agreed to let him be her date to Cotillion and told him she had butterflies for him too. It felt too good to be true but Chuck couldn't keep the smile off of his face. He honestly thought Blair would shoot him down flat when he offered to take her to Cotillion but it hadn't even taken that much convincing.

Chuck had always felt a certain closeness to Blair, whether it was because of their association with Nate or because they were one in the same. He knew he was the only one who really understood her and saw her dark side and could truly help her battle all those wrongly placed insecurities. It would sound wrong to most people, but Nate was bad for her. He turned her into a weak version of herself, someone she didn't deserve to be. It made Chuck feel slightly better over the guilt he felt from betraying his best friend. He really cared about Blair and Nate had said it himself, she was lighter and happier, and that was thanks to him. Hopefully Nate would see that but Chuck guessed he wouldn't. He wanted Blair back and Nate was not used to not getting what he wanted. The only thing that worried Chuck was that the minute Blair knew Nate wanted her back, she would abandon him, in spite of everything she had just said in favour of her happy ending.

He just had to make sure that that didn't happen.

* * *

**You might think Nate is a bit out of character, but I think he does have a bit of a dark side like this and I know he seemed really selfish but that's probably how he would be feeling. And i originally wasn't going to have Chuck scheming but he's never really that innocent but I thought it would be more fun if they were both secretly fighting each other, and it might make the decision more difficult for Blair.**

**But please review, praise or criticism, i don't mind.**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**I've been literally blown away by the reviews I received, so they put my arse in gear to get another chapter up for all you wonderful people. XD**

* * *

Blair sat on her bed thinking about what had just happened with Chuck. She couldn't believe that she had agreed to go to Cotillion with him, but she just couldn't say no. She knew he would be so much more fun than the prince and she didn't even care about what people would think about her being escorted by Chuck Bass. She felt so much more free than she had ever done before and when she was with Chuck she wasn't worrying about what people would think. Obviously she still did a bit, but he just made all of that stuff go away or seem more fun. He knew she wanted to be on top and what she would do to get there, and he revelled in it. It wasn't like with Nate, where she felt she had to pretend to be something that she was not, just to be the perfect girl for him. Chuck liked her as she was, flaws and all.

When she was with him she truly felt sexy and wanted, not like a second best to Serena like she did with everyone else. She was Chuck's first choice. He could have any girl in Manhattan and he had chosen her. More than that, he had chased her. She was sure that even if Nate offered himself to her again she would refuse him. She had never felt like this before. For the first time in her life, she truly felt happy.

Her phone started to vibrate on her bed and she knew it was a blast from Gossip Girl.

_What's this we hear? Queen B has changed her escort to her partner in crime. Could B and C be more than just friends?_

Blair sighed as she read it, but felt herself not caring that much. They wouldn't deny it but they wouldn't affirm it either. It was no one else's business_, _that was one of the problems with her relationship with Nate, she always wanted people to be watching them and to see how perfect their relationship was, when it was actually a total mess. But with Chuck, it was perfect and she didn't want to ruin that with people gossiping about them all the time. She wanted Chuck to be just hers, she loved being in the spotlight but she didn't want people always doubting Chuck's fidelity or wondering if she was just using him to get back at Nate. They both had those doubts already, although she was almost certain that Chuck wouldn't cheat, especially on her. He took loyalty very seriously, it was one of his only obvious good qualities and he definitely wasn't using him to get at Nate, she was going to have to make sure he knew that.

Her phone started vibrating again, but this time it was Serena calling.

"Hey S" Blair answered cheerily, hoping that Serena wasn't going to bring her down.

"Hey B, anything you want to tell me?"

"Well it's not like I have to is it, Gossip Girl got in there first"

"What's going on? I thought you were only sleeping with Chuck as gross as that is, it's not as disturbing as the thought of you two in an actual relationship. Have you thought what this would do to Nate? or is that why you're doing it"

"That's not why I'm doing it" Blair said sharply "And when did Nate ever think of me? and it's not about him, it's about me and Chuck and as _disturbing_ as you might think that is, he makes me happy and you promised you wouldn't judge"

"I wasn't judging you sleeping with him, but going to Cotillion with him? Have you thought this through?"

"Of course I have, I've been doing nothing but thinking about it." She paused for a moment and there was silence on the other end so she carried on softly "I really care about him S, and I know he cares about me. Can you trust my judgement on this? If he ever does anything I give you full permission to castrate him" She finished with a laugh.

"Okay B, again I'll agree to with hold my judgement but please be careful, I don't want you to get hurt"

"I'll be fine S, you'll see. And you're coming to the brunch tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah of course. See you tomorrow."

Serena hung up the phone, still feeling a little bit uncertain about this. She couldn't help but doubt Chuck. He had never been in a real relationship and Blair had always had high expectations of people, this had meant that Nate hurt her and she didn't want Chuck to hurt her as well. Chuck was dangerous and dark and come to think of it, he was exactly like Blair. She'd never really thought about it before, probably because of the way that Blair always hid that part of her, maybe not the fact that she was bitch, everyone knew that, but not everyone knew how much she did behind the scenes to make sure everything went according to her plan, and how most of the time Chuck was there along side her, providing help and smarmy comments. He was perfect for Blair.

Shocked by the realisation she had just come to Serena decided that she was going to give Chuck a real chance and maybe even cover for them if she needed them to. She heard a knock on the door and ran to it expecting it to be Dan but ending up a little disappointed to find Nate standing on the other side.

"Hey" she said

"Hey, are you busy?"

"No, I was just watching TV" She said, but then realised that the television set wasn't actually on.

Nate looked at her blankly.

"Oh, I, uh turned it off when I heard you knock" she quickly lied

"Oh, okay"

Now Nate knew he wasn't the smartest or the that good at reading people, like Blair and he wasn't able to bend people or buy them off like Chuck, but he did know Serena and he could always tell when she was lying. He knew he'd made the right decision coming to her. He could try and get some information out of her because even if she lied he'd be able to tell. And the best part was that with the Gossip Girl blast (that he had sent) she wouldn't think that it was weird if he started to ask her questions about Chuck and Blair. She might even spill, if he was lucky.

They walked into the suite and sat down on the sofa.

"So, are your mom and Eric out?"

"Yeah, they went shopping with Grandma"

"Oh, Cece's in town. I should tell my mom"

"Why did you come here Nate?" Serena asked

"Is Chuck really taking Blair to Cotillion?" he asked, doing his best to sound upset, using the best of his acting skills.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Serena said, just a little bit too quickly, proving that she had no acting skills to speak of.

"Okay, even if you hadn't seen the Gossip Girl blast, Blair is your best friend and she must have told you something" Nate insisted

"They're just friends" she said too quickly. Again.

Nate just gave her a look saying that he didn't believe her but she decided to stand her ground.

"Come on Nate, this is Chuck and Blair we're talking about" she said, she didn't want to lie outright, but it also wasn't her place to tell him. Chuck and Blair would have to do that in their own time, until then she would act like she doesn't know anything.

"Yeah, it is" Nate muttered

"Are you coming to the brunch tomorrow? Carter Baizen's going to be there, I remember you guys were friends"

"Carter?"

"Yeah"

"I'll be there. I've got to go now actually, I'm meeting Chuck but I'll see you tomorrow"

"Alright, bye Nate"

"Bye"

Nate left the room and headed for the elevator to take him to Chuck's room. Things were falling into place; Nate wanted to expose Chuck and Blair's relationship because he figured that's what they didn't want, he wanted to ruin Blair's Cotillion but it would have to look like Chuck's fault. And Carter would be the perfect person to help with this, he hated Chuck and Chuck hated him, it would make him easier to act out his plan if Chuck was distracted by Carter, and he might even be able to enlist Carter's help.

Nate got out of the elevator just as Chuck came walking down the corridor. He pushed him back towards the elevator.

"Hey, you wanna walk and talk, I've got somewhere to be" Chuck said

_I'll bet you have _Nate thought. "Cool. So, man I have to ask, what's going on with you and Blair?" There, he'd offered him the chance to confess, but knowing Chuck, he wouldn't take it.

"Nothing, we're just friends. I'm only taking her to Cotillion because she didn't want to go with the Prince. He was getting too handsy" Chuck smirked a little bit

"And she chose you as an alternative to that" Nate said skeptically, but in a way that still sounded like he was joking.

"Strangely yes" is all that Chuck offered by way of reply

"So, you're just friends?"

"Yes, Nathaniel. How many times do I have to tell you?" Chuck could feel himself digging his own grave, but there was no way he could tell Nate like this. In such a confined space. Where Nate could easily beat him up, even though he had no right, except that he kind of did.

"So, you guys are pretty close?"

Chuck nodded, not sure where Nate was going with this.

"Can you find out who she's seeing, man it's killing me" Nate said, laying it on thick.

"Me?"

"Yeah man, who better?"

Chuck tapped him on the shoulder as the elevator came to a stop "Who better indeed?"

Chuck thought that Nate had no idea what that smirk was about but he did. There was no way that Chuck could say he didn't lie to him now, he could see he was practically enjoying this. Their friendship would never be the same, Chuck had done some crappy things in his time but it had never been to Nate, now Nate was seeing a side of him that he always liked to pretend wasn't really there.

"I'll see you later" Chuck said as he got in his limo, leaving Nate on the sidewalk.

Chuck sighed as he sat in his limo. That was close, but he felt he'd managed to keep Nate from thinking too much. It's not that difficult really. He hated lying to him and got the feeling that when he found out he would probably never forgive him, but a large part of him felt that Blair was worth it. She made him happier than he had ever been, he wasn't going to give that up for Nate who never knew what he wanted and would probably flit back to Serena in a few weeks anyway.

He made his way up to Blair's bedroom after receiving a disapproving look from Dorota. The woman was scary but that wouldn't stop him. He made it up to Blair's bedroom and opened the door without knocking. She didn't need to ask who it was and she didn't jump in surprise because only one person did that, and he was the only person who she didn't mind seeing her in any condition she could be in. He knew her inside out anyway.

She pulled on her dress and suddenly he was behind her, sliding the zip up her back. Once he had finished he just stood behind her and looked in the mirror at the two of them. He wondered if she was seeing what he was. He knew they made an amazing couple looks wise but he couldn't keep his eyes off of her, she looked so beautiful.

"There's not going to be one guy there tomorrow who will be able to keep his eyes off you. You look beautiful" he said with such sincerity that it made her insides melt and make her feel weak at the knees. She turned in his arms and looped hers around his neck.

"And you'll match me perfectly" She promised before kissing him on the lips. It was soft and tender and was soon becoming one of Chuck's favourite kisses. He'd never really had this before, he always thought fierce kisses where each side was battling for dominance were the best kind, but he was starting to appreciate the beauty of these small but full of feeling kisses.

"Are you okay? About the blast, I mean?" He asked timidly

"Of course, they're only speculating at the moment and they would have found out anyway. We'll just act like it's nothing so when it comes out the can't say we denied it."

Chuck's breath got caught in his throat. He didn't expect her to be so calm about this, he thought she would be freaking out about what everyone would say.

"So it's going to come out"

"Soon, just give it enough time to make it seem like I'm not a heartless whore"

"You're not heartless and you're definitely not a whore" He told her, kissing her again. "Now, as beautiful as you look in this dress, I can't wait to see you out of it" He said and she giggled as he started to undo the zip.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Straight on with the chapter I think.**

Nate smiled deviously from where he was standing on the staircase. He looked up to where Blair was standing with Chuck and noticed how close they looked but pushed aside the slight twinge of guilt he felt. It was too late now anyway. He'd discussed everything with Carter yesterday at the brunch for Serena's Grandmother. It had been weird, Blair had talked to him like a friend. Just a friend. Someone who she had no romantic feelings for whatsoever. It had hurt, and it spurred him on to ask Carter for help.

_"Carter" Nate greeted, looking around to check no one was listening._

_"Nate, is your body guard near by?" Carter smirked_

_"Chuck is nothing to me anymore" He said bitterly, but also leading Carter to ask for more details, which he readily did._

_"Did the bosom buddies have a falling out?"_

_"He's sleeping with Blair" Nate blurted out, before reprimanding himself, he shouldn't have just blurted it out._

_"Hmm..." Carter considered this a moment "Snow White and Chuck. Wasn't completely unexpected. Why are you so knotted about it though? You broke up with her"_

_"He was my best friend and should know better. Plus, he lied to my face about it. I want them to pay for this but I need your help."_

_Carter looked at Nate for a while. He didn't particularly like the kid but he hated Chuck Bass. The guy thought he was untouchable, and until this point he pretty much had been. Carter had seen how Chuck had always looked at his best friends girl, but now she seemed to be reciprocating. If he could tear her away, he would finally have one up on Chuck Bass and that would make him really happy. He thought it was a bit harsh for Nate to want to hurt Blair again. Especially when it was so intentional, but him she was just someone caught in the crossfire._

_"What do you need me to do?" _

* * *

Chuck stood next to Blair and Serena waiting for the ceremony to start, just enjoying Blair's company. He found himself doing that more and more often now. They could just be together and talk or watch a movie. They didn't have to be touching or having sex (even if he wanted to) they could just be together. He supposed that this is what a real relationship is like. Blair had promised him that they would tell everyone at some point, but they'd have to tell Nate first and work from there.

He still knew that Nate was going to be angry as hell when he found out but there was a growing part of him that couldn't care less. He looked at Blair who just smiled at him. She looked beautiful, he had never witnessed this level of perfection. He heard her laughing with Serena and knew it was a sound he would never get tired of.

"Stop, you sound like me" Blair said

"What's going on?" He turned to look at Serena

"My mom wrote this" she said handing him the card. He laughed as he read it. It did sound like Blair, or at least the Blair she wanted presented to society. He got out a pen and started writing at the bottom of the card, crossing out what came before.

"Take this" He said handing it back to Jenny

"What did you do?" Blair asked him

"Wait and see" He said to both her and Serena. "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" He directed towards Blair

"Many times, but it doesn't hurt to hear it once more" She sighed happily as he chuckled.

Serena pulled a face behind them but couldn't help but find it slightly cute. She was glad that Blair was happy and really seeing them together like this was just proving it to her. Chuck was different with Blair. He really cared about her and put her happiness first. Well, at least while she was on his good side. She really was dreading their first fight, it would be like world war three. But she figured that the honeymoon period should last a little bit longer yet, so she wouldn't have to worry about that for a while.

Suddenly she realised it was time to get into place and nudged Chuck who was engaging in a quiet conversation with Blair, one she was sure she didn't want to hear a word of, judging by the redness of her best friend's cheek and the smirk planted firmly on his face.

They moved back into postition and Carter came up to stand next to her. The order had changed just before so now she was in front of Blair. She looked over to see Carter saying something to Chuck but she couldn't quite make it out.

"Screwing your best friend's ex Chuck. Naughty naughty" Carter taunted and Chuck looked at him in shock. Answering Chuck's incredulous look he simply said "I have my sources"

"Serena Cecelia van der Woodsen" the speaker called and Blair wasn't really listening. She was looking at Chuck who looked slightly nervous. She wasn't sure why so she made a note to ask him about it later.

"and bed as many billionaires as she can" the reader stopped when she realised what she had said.

Chuck laughed softly and smirked at Blair who just shook her head, but stayed smiling. She watched as Serena made her way up the stairs with Carter.

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf, daughter of Eleanor and Harold Waldorf. Escorted by Charles Bass, plans on becoming a member of the Yale class of 2013, volunteer at the childrens hospital and continue to date Chuck Bass."

There was a small gasp from around the room as people got out their phones to message the latest news to gossip girl. Blair looked in shock at Chuck, she couldn't believe he had done this but he looked as surprised as her, although he could just be a good actor. However to save face she smiled gracefully and they made their way up the stairs, her nails digging into Chuck's shirt even through all his layers.

Nate smirked. Phase one complete. Everyone knew about them, now he just had to orchestrate their self destruction in the same night. Shouldn't be too difficult. It is Chuck and Blair after all.

"I can't believe you did that!" She hissed "You're only lucky I need an escort or I would have thrown you down those stairs."

"You can't think I did that? I'm as shocked as you are" he said slightly louder as the got into the room they would wait in until they went into the banquet hall. Serena and Carter stood there waiting for them.

"What's going on?" Serena asked

"Chuck changed my presentation"

"I told you Blair, it wasn't me"

As he said it, he caught sight of Carter smirking at him.

"You" he turned to him

"I was on the stairs the entire time, when would I have got the chance, you on the other hand..."

He let Blair consider it. He had left her for a while, while Carter knew Chuck had gone outside for a smoke with Nate, Blair didn't.

"Stop these ridiculous accusations Chuck. I told you that we could tell people, we just had to wait a while. I even agreed to go to Cotillion with you. I should have known I couldn't trust you. I can't believe you ruined this for me!" Blair's anger was gaining momentum but so was Chuck's, and Nate had just entered the room. He had convinced someone else to escort his date so that he could observe the damage.

"I told you it wasn't me" Chuck said in the deadliest voice but when Blair didn't reply he sighed defeatedly and Nate smiled to himself. "Fine Blair, since you believe I ruined your Cotillion I'll just leave. I wouldn't want to force my presence on you"

"You can't be serious. You can't leave me without a date"

"You can't trust me Blair, you said so yourself and I wouldn't want to ruin any more of your night." He said bitterly as he turned and left. Blair watched him go and was about to follow him when someone grabbed her hand. Everyone was staring at her so she moved out of the room but the person came with her. She turned and saw that it was Nate.

"Nate" She said uncertainly

"What's going on Blair? Are you and Chuck together?"

"Not now he's done this" She sighed "I'm sorry Nate. I didn't do it to hurt you"

"I know, it's okay" he lied through his teeth "You look like you need a date"

"You would seriously do that for me?" She asked

"Of course" Nate smiled

Blair smiled back and went back into the room, trying to ignore all the stares. She knew her phone had buzzed quite a few times with Gossip girl blasts, but she didn't want to read them, and she definitely didn't want to see a picture of Chuck walking out. She tried to block out the hurt look on his face when she didn't believe him, but she knew him. He could fool anyone and it had been too good to be true. There was no way that Chuck Bass had changed for her, or felt anything real for her. At most he was confused.

She felt bad dismissing everything like this but she needed some way to rationalise to herself.

She had been dancing with Nate all night and was enjoying herself, but it wasn't the same. She didn't feel the same rush of electricity that she did with Chuck. There wasn't the spark of the fireworks that made her relationship with Chuck or whatever it was, so enjoyable.

"This is nice" Nate said.

"Yeah" She responded half heartedly

"Are you okay?"

"Of course" She lied

"I don't believe you"

"Wow, your getting more perceptive" she praised him

"Thanks, now tell me what's up"

"I think I'm going to leave soon. I've got to find Chuck and apologise. I overreacted. I mean even if he did change my presentation, it wasn't that bad"

"Are you kidding me?" Nate lashed out and Blair flinched. He calmed down slightly "Blair, he totally embarassed you and went behind your back when you didn't want him to"

"Yeah, she agreed"

"And you had told him that you were going to let people believe you were just friends"

"Ye- wait how did you know that"

_crap_ Nate thought. "Um, well I figured-"

"Hate to break it to you princess" Carter butted in "but mastermind over here knew the whole time"

"What are you talking about" She stepped away from Nate

"He caught you two and wanted to hurt you so he set all this up, and Chuck was right by the way. I did change your presentation"

Nate looked at Carter in astonishment "Why did you do that"

"Two birds, one stone" He smirked and walked away.

Nate reached out to grab Blair's hand.

"I can't believe you! Why would you do this?" She yelled as she made her way out of the room and along the corridor.

"I did this because you and Chuck lied to me"

"So you decided to ruin my Cotillion and break me and Chuck up! What did you plan to gain from this?" They made there way through the entrance hall as Blair tried to make her way out.

"You! I want you back Blair."

"And you thought that this was the way to do it?" She shouted disbelievingly

"I was angry and upset so I lashed out."

"This isn't lashing out Nate! This is thought of and planned" Blair was too busy shouting and Nate was too busy being shouted at to notice that Chuck was just about to step into his limo when he noticed the two of them arguing. He was going to leave but his curiosity got the better of him, so he stayed.

"This was hurtful and deceitful and you planned every last detail"

"Well I learned from the best! And there was a reason that you were so willing to believe that Chuck had done it!"

"Well, one I never would have expected it of you, you're not smart enough for this and two, there's one major difference between you and Chuck; he would never have done this to me. He would never have plotted to destroy me and I should have realised that earlier. But well done Nate, you achieved your goal. Chuck will probably never speak to me again"

"Why do you even care? It's not like you two could have had a real relationship"

"You're wrong!" She defended angrily "Chuck cares about me, he pays attention, he doesn't want my best friend more, he's kind, he thinks about how what he's doing will affect me, he enjoys being around me and doesn't see it like a chore and you know what I feel exactly the same about him. He makes me happier than I've ever been and I can't believe that I was stupid enough to let you ruin that!"

By the time she was finished she almost had tears in her eyes and Chuck smiled to himself. He couldn't believe she had shouted all that at her ex knight in shining armour. He moved in behind her and saw Nate's eyes go stormy but he didn't care. He knew that Nate had a right to be angry but he was angry at him for what he had done.

"That was quite a declaration" He whispered in her ear.

Ignoring Nate, she turned in his arms and looked at him. She could still see he was slightly hurt by her accusations earlier.

"I'm so sorry Chuck. I should have believed you, I never should have even thought it was you. We both know it's not your style" She smirked slightly "Can you forgive me?"

"Blair, I told you it wasn't me"

"I know and I'm sorry. It'll never happen again. I'll be smarter next time"

"And you'll trust me?"

"More than anyone" she smiled

"Promise?" he teased

"Just shut up and kiss me already" she demanded, and he readily complied. While Nate slunk off in the background.

* * *

**Okay, I know that that wasn't exactly my best work but I honestly had no idea what to do for this chapter, but I know how I want to do the chapters after and it might have been a bit simple and maybe Blair and Chuck should have been fighting more or taken longer to make up but this is going to be quite fluffy maybe some drama later, I haven't quite decided but I wouldn't have known what to do if I had kept Chuck and Blair fighting for longer. So don't be too disappointed in me. Love you all XD**


End file.
